Our Beautiful Cage
by Utena Himemiya
Summary: ONE SHOT SaiXUt Suppose things went a bit differently while Utena was in Anthy’s body. She didn’t read the horrid things in the exchange diary and was beginning to have second thoughts about Saionji. What will happen when she has an encounter with the k


**A/N: Hello once again. I don't know why, but I'm in fanfiction mode today, and loving it. I've always had a knack of thinking up weird fanfics or fanfiction that people wouldn't think of normally. This is probably one of those pieces.**

**Fanfic Information**

**Title: Our Beautiful Cage**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Couple: Utena in Anthy's BodyXSaionji**

**Warnings: Sexual content, Odd pairing, Angst**

**Summary: ONE SHOT SaiXUt Suppose things went a bit differently while Utena was in Anthy's body. She didn't read the horrid things in the exchange diary and was beginning to have second thoughts about Saionji. What will happen when she has an encounter with the kendoist?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't even ask, no one cares and will ignore this anyway, I am wasting time…**

**Our Beautiful Cage**

**By: Utena Himemiya**

Utena flipped through the exchange diary that she possessed. She didn't have the first clue on what to write to the green haired duelist. Being Anthy was no simple chore. Flipping through what seemed to be endless parchment, she read through the entries that he had written held within the confines of the small book.

As she read, a sympathetic look crossed her face. His words seemed so true; some entries seemed as if he were pained when writing them. Raw emotion seemed to seep through his words, making them ring true in her mind as she read them to herself.

She sighed to herself, thinking on those words. They seemed to foreign to her, there were emotions in them, not the emotions that were like Saionji to produce. Things that she never would have thought were capable of Saionji. Love, compassion, sadness, and many other deep set emotions.

It seemed that Saionji was more of a complicated man then Utena had first laid eyes on in the first duel.

She shut the book, a deep set frown and a look of compassion caught within the egg shells of her robin's egg blue eyes. Utena didn't feel like writing in the book at that moment in time.

"Utena-sama?" the Utena-bodied Anthy asked her, peering from her chores to check on her room mate.

"Yeah?" the now purple-haired prince asked.

"Something wrong?"

"Just thinking about things, really." Utena told her friend.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Anthy."

"Yes, Utena-sama." The now pink haired girl nodded.

As long as Utena was within Anthy's body, she would have to adjust to being the amethyst haired girl until the curry either wore off or there was an antidote made.

Soon, it was time for the two to bunk down for the night. Utena crawled into bed, the same look still plastered to her face as before as she thought about the emerald haired young man that she had faced in her first duel to gain Anthy from him.

She had taken away a very important thing from him, but he abused and hit her! It was only the righteous and just thing to do! And yet…These words seemed true.

The purple haired princess sighed to herself.

'_Saionji…Do you really love Anthy? And if so, then why would he hit her like he did? What really went through his head? I have to find out, besides, if Saionji stalked me all today thinking I was Anthy, I'll have a lot to deal with tomorrow…'_

She shut her sea green eyes and gently fell asleep.

The next day went as according to plan, Utena was beginning to get annoyed at the green haired man's constant appearances.

'_How does Himemiya deal with this?' _She thought to herself as she walked down the path to see her room mate in her body, standing there, waiting silently for her.

"Ohayo, Utena-sama. Something wrong, you look uneased." The pink haired woman asked.

"It's Saionji, he keeps stalking me."

"There you are, Anthy." The green haired man appeared, leaning against one of the pillars of the school, awaiting his former bride, who wore a look of annoyance and unamusement as she sweat dropped at his very voice.

The amethyst haired girl decided to follow the green haired man, into a lone building, void of all life. She looked around the dismal surroundings of this dim brown birdcage. She blinked in confusion.

Utena looked into the man's eyes when he grabbed her by the shoulders, something shooting through her being as she went ridged with his strong and commanding touch. He began to speak to her, telling her that today was the day that they expressed their feelings toward each other.

The purple haired girl began to think of the implications of such words and wondered exactly what Anthy and Saionji did in that little abandoned building.

She was beginning to let her mind wander in perverse thoughts as Saionji began to unbutton his jacket. She couldn't bear to look at him that way, not with the thoughts of his sweet words still wandering through her head from the night before. She clenched her eyes shut as she saw the milky white flesh being exposed to the dim lighting of the room little by little.

The bronze beauty turned her head away, with Saionji commanding that she look at him, the true him as he pulled the exchange diary out of his jacket, and Utena looked, finding herself being very embarrassed and feeling a bit unintelligent that she would come to such a perverted conclusion.

As Saionji held the exchange diary in his hand as a small bronzed hand lay over it, and she cast a sad gaze.

'_Saionji…' _she rubbed his hand gently as he wore a look of confusion at her actions. _'I can't bear this, with all of that pain in your eyes... Even someone like you needs comfort. I know that I took Himemiya from you and your words they just…They touch my soul and even…Remind me of my prince so long ago…' _

She gazed at his Rose Crest ring, which shone with deep brilliance, catching the light from the windows.

Utena looked up at him, now noticing that she was closer to him. She felt something warm around her hand. It was Saionji.

'_Saionji…You really do love Anthy, don't you?'_

"Anthy."

"Hm?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes Saionji-sama?"

The green haired man looked down. "Nothing."

He suddenly felt slender arms wrap around him slowly. He looked down to see her hugging him around the waist gently. Utena didn't even seem to mind that her head was touching bare flesh as she gave the comforting hug.

'_I can feel your pain, Saionji. Even in those letters…'_

"Anthy." The green haired man replied as he gently hugged her back, Utena looked up to see a placid smile upon his face. That smile. That smile she couldn't ignore. And those eyes. Those piercing eyes which shone brilliantly with so much emotion that Utena seemed to drown her in the depths of it. So much emotion that radiated from his eyes that she was consumed in feeling it.

She could feel herself moving closer, without even a mental protest, and she gently kissed the green haired man. Saionji was a bit surprised at first, but after a while, closed his eyes and decided to kiss her back.

The kiss was long and passionate, awaking long dead feelings from their caskets, as if the souls were fleeing their bodies, finally resting at peace. After a while, hands began to roam the other's body, each feeding symbiotically off of the other's feelings of sadness and desire.

Utena, desiring to see her prince, and Saionji, wanting to be a prince to his princess. At this moment in time, the two could live in that delusion. In this moment of time, Saionji could feel raw emotion from Anthy, unlike the stone cold emotion that he had been receiving from the disobedient bride. At this moment in time, Utena could smell the roses clearly on Saionji, and think of how much he smelled of her long lost prince. At that moment in time, maybe she could even picture Saionji as her prince, and that was something that she wouldn't admit out loud.

Each felt the touches of the other, closing their eyes in bliss and hardly imagining that this moment would come to pass. Utena tan her hands through the green locks of silken strands as Saionji ran his hands along the feminine play of her body, never going in an inappropriate place at all.

He could be discreet.

She was thankful of that.

He was no Touga.

She felt comfort from his tender touches and kisses, which were amplified into something much more, unleashed feelings of passion and burning kisses of desire, which were so hot they seemed to burn into the skin of her borrowed body, just as hers burned into him the same way.

Both of their uniforms became ruffled and messed up during their encounter. Gentle rose petals caressed her as her face was nestled into his green rose, and remarkably, she did not feel the thorns, nor would she ever have imagined Saionji in such a way.

Just as she had in the duel, she seemed overpowered by his onslaught of emotions. They were even more powerful then the ones he held in battle and they were oh so different. In bliss of pleasure, she even found herself to absentmindedly say his name.

After the third time she had said it, in an emotional way, she blinked. Did she just say Saionji's name in that raspy, moaning tone. She felt herself blush at the thought and wondered what he would think if he knew that she was Tenjou Utena and not Himemiya Anthy.

After a few more minuets of being entangled in his limbo of love, both pulled apart, a tiny sweat caressing the two bodies as they both panted a bit, catching their breath.

Then, suddenly, it hit her. She was in Anthy's body and she had just made out with Saionji. Feelings of fear coursed through her and she wondered if Anthy would have liked her using her body like that. The purple haired girl felt ashamed, but didn't let it show towards Saionji.

There they were, trapped in a beautiful cage of desire.

The two of them stood in silence. Utena wanting to make an excuse to leave, and the green haired man, running a hand through his hair. She couldn't help but to think to herself how sexy he looked in that light, with his shirt undone and his body glistening in sweat from the love that they had made and blushed a bit.

It seemed it truly was the day that they let out their long cherished feelings for each other.

Only Utena didn't know that she even possessed those feelings.

She was still in a state of shock at what she had done.

Later on, when she was around Anthy she walked up to her and apologized. The pink haired girl looked confused.

"Why are you apologizing, Utena-sama?" She smiled.

"For using your body in a way that I should have asked about first." She frowned, unable to look at the pink haired girl.

A hand was sat on the side of her face, making the sad eyed girl look at her. "It's alright Utena-sama. I don't mind at all."

"But-"

A finger was put to her lips.

"Utena-sama, I am grateful to you for being my master, and I am yours, body and soul. That is the bond that the Rose Bride and her Prince share, just remember that."

Utena nodded in agreement.

Later on that night, she lay in bed, thinking of the love that she had made with Saionji, blushing to herself and thinking. Before she dozed off to sleep, she found herself thinking about how princely he really was.

**OWARI**

**A/N: This was interesting, even for me. I'm going to write a sequel about Utena telling Saionji that it really was her in Anthy's body. Please R&R on this fanfic and tell me how I'm doing. I'd really love any comments I can get from people other the usuals. **

**Please tell me how I am doing.**


End file.
